Im Back Btches
by TaylorGraceHerington
Summary: When a neighbour witnesses clary being hit by her father, they immediately pack up and move. 3 years later they come back and clary only wants revenge on the people who bullied her. She has everyone in the palm of her hands, but will she fall for Jace Harondale before she can ruin his life?
1. The return

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clair**

Clarissa Fairchild stepped off the grungy school bus and prepared herself for another day of hell. Another day at Alicante high. She pulled her green cardigan tightly over her brown corduroy overalls. Her paint splattered converse dragged across the muddy terrain as she begrudgingly walked towards the school.

"hey carrot face, looking good…not"

She heard Jace call out. She looked up to see all the popular kids snickering loudly. She fought to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks and quickly scurried off to art class. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like an eternity. Finally, the day was over and Clary started to make her way back to the bus stop. She was almost there when she felt someone grab the collar of her cardigan. She screamed loudly as she spun around and slapped the face of a very stunned Jace Herondale. Shocked by her own actions, she pulled her cardigan back around her; running all the way home.

Clarys POV

I climbed up the trellis on the side of my house and crawled through the window. I sighed in relief. I took off my green cardigan and stared at the mirror; bruises, scratches and scares covered my pale arms. I was making my way to the bathroom when I stepped on a loose floorboard. I froze.

"CLARISSA?"

Boomed a deep voice.

"Yes father…."

I replied meekly.

"GET DOWN HERE!"

He replied; his voice filled with rage. I slowly walked down the stairs to greet my very drunk father.

"Go to the store, I need more beer."

"But father… I have homework."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

"I have work to do… I don't have any time!"

"YOU STUPID BITCH"

He screamed as his fist collided with my gut. I buckled to my knees in pain as heard a gasp coming from outside. I pulled myself to the window to see our neighbour, Jace's brother, Alec Lightwood in the window staring at us from across the street. My father froze for a moment before grabbing my arm and dragging me to my room. Before I knew it all my stuff was thrown in a small cardboard box and I was forced into the backseat of our car. I watched as the place I called home slowly disappears in our rearview mirror. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

3 years later

Clary looked at herself in the mirror as she was getting ready for school. She wondered if they would recognize her. Her glasses and braces were gone and she had tamed her frizzy hair into long soft waves that cascaded down her back. Her black jeans hugged her newfound curves. Maybe she could fit in. Maybe she could live a normal life. But that was impossible. Because the bruises were still there. She sighed as she pulled her leather jacket over her green silk camisole to hide the scars. She slipped out the window and got on her motorcycle.

When she got to school, everything seemed the same. She whizzed through the parking lot and slid into a parking spot right before a hot pink Lamborghini could snatch the spot. As she pulled off her helmet a girl with platinum hair wearing a skimpy cheerleading outfit came up to her.

"excuse me, that was my spot" she snapped

"well… I don't see your name on it" retorted clary with newfound confidence.

"bitch, I will end you," the girl said

"I'd like to see you try" clary responded "I've dealt with a lot worse than spoiled sluts in my time"

she shoved passed the girl and sashayed into the school. She definitely had everyone's attention now.

**Review with comments, feedback, and story requests**

**XOXO**

**Taylor and Grace**


	2. The Introduction

**Everything owned by Cassandra Clare**

3rd person

As Clary entered the art room she suddenly felt calm. Art was the one thing that kept her grounded. She sighed as she pulled the old paint-splattered smock over her head and sat down in the only free seat in the room; not really caring who was beside her. They wouldn't recognize her anyway.

She was setting up her charcoals when she hears a deep voice beside her,

"Are you from Tennessee?"

She turns around to see Jace.

"Cause you're the only ten I see!"

Clary scoffs and turns away to continue setting up her charcoals. She was trying to ignore him but she could feel him looking at her from beside her. After a long debate with herself, she finally turns to look at him.

"Jesus Christ what's wrong with your face!"

Clary manages to breath out after a fit of giggles. Jace's face was contorted in a way that made him look like he was in pain. It was hilarious.

"Hey! That's my smolder!"

He smiles seductively.

"The lady's love it."

He scoots closer to her in his chair as Clary rolls her eyes.

"Class is starting."

She said.

"Everybody quiet! Today I would like to introduce our new student Clary."

Said the teacher; Ms. Fairchild. She had straight auburn hair and a familiar and comforting face. Clary did a little wave at the class, not failing to notice the suggestive faces of the boys and the bored looking faces of the girls.

"Now, I would like to share with you the project for the first semester."

She started

"In groups of two, you will create a portrait of the other in a creative way representing them. You can include their fears, their hopes, their dreams…. Partner up with the person beside you. You are expected to spend lots of time together."

Clary looked to Jace who had a grin on his face. Ugh. How could this day get any worse?

Half an hour later

"So… you love art, dance, music and have the most beautiful body that I ever did see!"

Jace said to Clary with a grin on his face. Clary laughed and threw a piece of charcoal at him.

"Jeez, you're a flirt!"

She said playfully

"Anyways… you like drinking, sleeping and sex… I don't think Ms. Fairchild would approve"

Clary said, looking at her notes. Jace smiled.

"Hey! But I'm good at it! I could show you about the last one if you like…"

Clary pretended to throw up.

"RRRIIINNNGGG"

The bell sounded

Clary got up to leave. She was almost at the door when she feels someone grab her arm. She tenses, spins around and pushes off her assaulter.

"OMG, I'm so sorry!"

She said to Jace who was now rubbing his chest where she pushed him

"It's fine…"

He said looking at her weirdly.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to sit with me at lunch but I guess not…"

He coldly stated starting to walk off.

"No wait, yes I'll sit with you"

Keep your friends close and enemies closer, Clary thought. A plan was forming in her mind…

At lunch

Clary walked with Jace into the overcrowded, smelly lunch room to a circular table in the middle of the room. She recognized two of the three kids who were already sitting at the table. Izzy and Alec Lightwood; her past bullies. Izzy was wearing the same cheerleading outfit as the girl in the parking lot but in a more conservative fashion. Alec was wearing dark wash jeans and a letterman jacket similar to Jace's. Their dark hair styled perfectly. There was one kid she didn't recognize, he was Chinese and his dark hair had purple streaks in it, he was wearing black as well but his letterman jacket was replaced with a more fashion-forward bomber jacket. He also seemed to be wearing eye makeup. He was definitely gay, but definitely hot.

"Hey, Jace, who's the chick?"

Said Alec.

"Clary"

He said casually.

"I'm Alec"

He stated. As if she didn't already know. He was the reason she had to move away.

"and this is Izzy and Magnus. I guess you've already met Jace. Hope he wasn't too much of a hassle."

The whole table laughed as Clary smiled. Just as Clary started to settle down into her seat, the slutty girl from the parking lot came bouncing over.

"Hey, Alec,"

She said in a sickly-sweet way

"Jace"

She said putting her hand on his chest"

Clary stifled a laugh, noticing Izzy and Magnus doing the same. Alec looked annoyed but Jace seemed to like the attention.

"Hey"

Alec and Jace said at the same time, one sounding more enthusiastic than the other.

"Um, do you mind… we are eating"

Said Izzy, giving the girl a nasty look. The boys all exchanged a look.

"Oh don't push me, whore. Don't think that I haven't heard about your nasty little secret!"

What on earth was she talking about!

"What secret?'

Izzy said you could tell some shit was about to go down.

"That you had sex... with your drug dealer"

The slut let out an obnoxious laugh and pranced away.

"That's not true"

the whole gang said at once to Clary. Well; the whole gang except for Izzy who looked like she could murder the girl and burst out into tears at the same time.

"Um, are you ok Izzy?"

Clary asked.

"Of course, want to come to our sleepover tonight? It will be a blast!"

Izzy said faking happiness. Perfect! Clary thought; she could get all the dirt now. She was going to take her enemies down. One. By. One.

**XOXO**

**Taylor Grace Harrington**

**Be sure to leave reviews and to favourite this story! More to come in the near future**


End file.
